


Anti-Bacterial

by jejejeddii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Sunsets, atsumu a lil dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejejeddii/pseuds/jejejeddii
Summary: They say anti-bacterial soap cleanses only 99.99% of germs, but Sakusa can’t bring himself to ignore the remaining 00.01%.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Anti-Bacterial

**Author's Note:**

> impulsive sakuatsu based off a twitter interaction lol drop any thoughts in the comments

_”Agh! Osamu! How the fuck do ya use this hair mousse?”_ Atsumu screamed from across his shared apartment with his brother.

_”I just explained it half an hour ago, Tsumu! ‘M workin’ onna new recipe right now, just leave me ‘lone!”_

Atsumu stared into his reflection with a look of disdain, disgusted by the way his chilled lemonade-blonde hair stuck up in an unruly array of wisps. _How’s Omi-kun gonna find me hot now? My hairs a mess, n’ everything’s falling apart. Damn ‘Samu and his weird hair mousse,_ Atsumu cursed out in his mind.

A sudden buzzing stole his attention from the messy head of hair his eyes were plastered on. He picked up the phone with his pointer finger and thumb, hands still sticky from the hair mousse.

**Omi-kun 🥰🥰 _5:58 PM_**

_Oi, Miya. I’m outside. Don’t keep me waiting too long._

Atsumu’s eyes shot open as he looked at the time on his phone. 

_Fuck. It’s almost six. How’d I not notice?_

Atsumu settled the phone back down and began forcefully tapping his stuck-out pinkies across the bright phone screen, desperate to push out a response.

**Me 5:59 PM**

_Imma be right out, Omi-kun! Gimme a sec_

**Omi-kun 🥰🥰 6:00 PM**

_Ugh. It’s fine. I’ll come to the door myself._

Atsumu stopped in his tracks. His hands were still sticky and his hair was an even larger disaster, stuck up in awkward tangles of sand-colored hair atop a soil-brown undercut. 

Within seconds, a string of knocks assaulted his ears. 

_“Oi! ‘Samu! Can ya get that fer me?”_ Atsumu demanded.

He listened in on his brother's footsteps, following along until they came to an abrupt stop. The creak of the door hinges and the sudden presence of another voice populated Atsumu’s hearing.

_”Greetings, Osamu-San. Is your brother here by any chance? We have a-“_

_”A date. I know, Sakkun. I’ll go get ‘em,”_ Osamu responded rather quickly. 

Sakusa remained at the threshold of the Miya Twin Residency, a spacious penthouse that overlooked the Tokyo skyline that they could afford due to Atsumu’s prominent volleyball career and Osamu’s teeming onigiri restaurant chain. Osamu dashed off on his toes, pattering up the steps of the helix spiral stairs, destined for the bathroom where his brother tried to fix himself up in a rushed panic. 

"Oi, Tsumu. Yer little date is here. Don't wanna keep 'em waiting now, d'ya?" taunted the iron-haired boy.

"Ugh, shit," Atsumu complained, drawing out the 'i'. He kept his gaze fixated on the mirror, smoothing out wrinkles in his clothes with an adrenal shake to his fingertips. Although his outfit wasn't all that much anyway. The date itself, in Sakusa's words, was _"not gonna be huge or anything, alright. Just dress casually or something. I don't really care."_ Usually, anyone would be put off by Sakusa's method of wording his sentences and how it seems as if he doesn't care, but it never fazed the fake blonde. Rather, it made him want to break down the enigma of Sakusa Kiyoomi, seemingly just one of the wing spikers of the MSBY Black Jackals. Atsumu was enticed by this mystery, lured by the prospect of discovery and nagging curiosity, despite Sakusa's uncanny ability to shake basically anyone off his tail.

And so, just like any panicked and whipped loverboy on his first date, Atsumu flew down the stairs. Osamu screamed a warning from behind him, yelling to watch out. He couldn't help but laugh at the way Atsumu scrambled out from the bathroom to the floor below them. 

"Hiya, Omi-kun! How're ya?" Atsumu said with a bright, toothy smile across his face and sticking his hand out to shake Sakusa's hands.

Sakusa eyed Atsumu's hands with a wary expression as if they could sprout knives and cut him to shreds. "I'm doing alright, Miya. Let's go." Sakusa responded, as he took a small gulp and went down to reciprocate Atsumu's waiting hand. 

He immediately wished he hadn't. The way Atsumu's hands were just a bit too sticky threw him off. Millions of thoughts ran through his head at the idea of whatever this disgusting substance was. _Sweat? Dirt? What the fuck?_

Sakusa only held on for a second before snatching his hand away from the sticky prison of Atsumu's hands. "Miya, why are your hands sticky?" jabbed the curly-haired man.

"Oh, uh. I- I- It's just hair mousse! A- and I tried to wash my h- hands but it wouldn't come off!" Atsumu stammered in a futile attempt to justify himself.

"God, Miya. You test me every day. Date postponed, I need to teach you how to wash your hands before we even leave this neighborhood." Sakusa demanded as he pushed himself past Atsumu and into the spacious Miya zoo exhibit. "Pardon the intrusion, Osamu-san! I'm teaching your brother how to wash his hands!"

A few seconds of silence, and then Osamu's voice sounds out from the kitchen. _"'S alright with me! Just use the bathroom upstairs!"_

Atsumu, now trailing behind Sakusa was afflicted with a wave of jealousy. "Aw, Omi-kun. Why do I get called 'Miya' and Osamu gets 'Osamu-san'?" he pleaded with a pout. Sakusa could've sworn that he saw Atsumu's hair also drop as if it had a mind of its own.

"Because I felt like it. Also, Osamu's cool." Sakusa replied intently.

"Am I not cool?"

"Do you want me to answer that question honestly?" 

"On second thought, don't say anything," Atsumu mumbled, head dropping once more.

Once they arrived at the bathroom, Sakusa immediately began looking through the different hand soaps that the twins installed in their bathroom. There were two different sinks, one with decayed bar soaps and water dressing all over the counter. The other sink had a series of different scented anti-bacterial pump soaps and skincare products. It was also was much more organized and clean than the other desk. 

"Yikes. It's as if I could tell which sink belonged to which one of you two." Sakusa sneered as he giggled underneath his mask. Atsumu's head whipped up at the sound, eyes opened like a puppy who's long lost owner had come back. If Atsumu had a tail, it would be wagging furiously.

Sakusa took Atsumu's silence and surprise as a sign to continue his hand-washing tutorial. "Well first, you wanna make sure that the water is warm. Not too hot and not too cold," Sakusa directed as he turned the faucet knob with a certain precision that Atsumu loosely recognized from all the American TV he had been watching (specifically 'Gray's Anatomy'). The curly-haired man began to run his hand through the water that cascaded from the faucet, observing with knitted eyes, before nodding in a rush of satisfaction. "If it's too hot or too cold, then you'll risk drying out and irritating your hands."

"After you get your water temperature situated, you want to run your hands under the water for a few seconds and get them soaked," Sakusa said as he tossed and turned his hands into a cacophony of fingers and palms, coating his large hands in a sheet of glistening water. Atsumu watched intently, or so Sakusa wanted to believe. In reality, Atsumu was transfixed by Sakusa's wet hands. The way the water warped across the bluish veins that ran atop his hands and the way the water stretched all the way from his wrist, along his outstretched fingers to the pads of his fingertips. 

"And then you get a few pumps of anti-bacterial soap. Kills most of everything on your hands. A bit sad it doesn't kill everything, though." Sakusa then moved his hands, still dripping with clear drops of water, over to one of Osamu's anti-bacterial soap bottles. Pinching the nozzle between his thumb and pointer finger, he pressed down several times, accumulating a large portion of translucent baby pink soap.

"Then you just rub in for like... a minute. Make sure you get in each and every crevasse and dig _deep_ into your hand," he declared as he began to intricately weave his hands and fingers in a complex web of ever-developing soap bubbles. Atsumu stared intently, appreciating how Sakusa pressed his hands together and slipped his fingers out from one another in an orchestrated pattern of cleansing. The room began to smell faintly of traces of appley cinnamon, which also happened to be Atsumu's favorite scent.

It had gone on like this for a couple of minutes, watching Sakusa fold his hands upon one another in a bubbly concoction as he showed Atsumu how to properly wash hands. Once Sakusa had been satisfied by the cleanliness of his hands, he proceeded to rinse them out under the still warmed faucet water. "Make sure you rinse everything and get all the soap washed away completely." 

Sakusa then followed that up by picking up a towel that had already found its place on the counter. "Then you want to dry your hands. Start from the inside and pat outwards. Rubbing will irritate your skin, and patting will be more gentle." 

Once his hands were dried, he called out to a still spaced out Atsumu. "Miya, did you get all that?" 

"O- oh! Yeah! I know how to wash my hands now! Let's go!"

"Ah, ah. Don't be so hasty, Miya. We're here because of your gross ass hands. Show me you can wash them properly. Then we go."

"Ahhh, Omi-kun. Always making things so hard." Atsumu complained as he walked up to the sink, grabbing one of Osamu's soaps as he passed. Atsumu's first attempt-- yes-- the first attempt was terrible. He used water that was hot to the point of steaming and lathered for entirely way too short-- a mere 10 seconds, not even enough to develop a good amount of bubbles. To top it off, he rubbed at his hands aggressively with a towel, not even attempting to be gentle.

"Miya! What the hell?" Sakusa said in a panic after seeing Atsumu's horrible attempt.

"Sorry, Omi-kun! I can go again! I promise I can do this!" Atsumu pleaded as he turned on the faucet in a hurried racket, fidgeting with the knob to get a good temperature.

Sakusa should've been rubbed off by this, but he couldn't help but smile fondly at Atsumu failing to wash his hands properly. The way Atsumu shakily pumped the soap into his palms and the worried expression on his face were everything to him. How Atsumu could overcomplicate something as simple as handwashing concerned Sakusa, but it was also endearing to see how Atsumu-- starting setter of the MSBY Black Jackals-- couldn't even properly wash his hands. Of course, he wouldn't let Atsumu see that he thought it was cute, but it was worth something.

It was this same satisfaction that Sakusa got that also prompted him to make Atsumu wash his hands multiple times over. The stickiness was gone at this point, but Sakusa found Atsumu's flustered expression to be adorable. A half-hour of desperate hand washing went by, and Sakusa concluded that he had put his date through enough.

"You can stop now, Miya. You can just show me next time." Sakusa said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah thank god! I thought my skin was g'nna peel off!" Atsumu sighed with relief as his eyes shot open. "Wait... next time? We haven't even gone out yet, Omi-kun. Already thinking about another, hmm?" Atsumu taunted.

Sakusa sighed aggressively and turned on his heel and out of the bathroom, trodding down the stairs wordlessly. 

"Omi-kun! Ya can't just leave yer date like that!" 

"Then catch up, Miya." Sakusa sassed as he walked out of the front door. Atsumu ran out of the bathroom, basically throwing himself down the stairs. He couldn't care less about his disastrous hair or wrinkled clothes at this point. The thought of going out with Sakusa was cresting upon him, coming to sweep him away. It all felt like a dream.

He dashed over to Sakusa's car, a luxurious BMW that was most likely paid off from all the endorsements and adverts that Sakusa involved himself in. Opening the door to the passenger seat, Atsumu sat down with a heavy sigh, breathing labored after seemingly running a marathon to make sure he wasn't left behind.

"So, Omi-kun. Where're we headed of'ta?" 

"That, Miya, is a secret. It's a special place. I'm not in the mood to spoil it."

"Mmmm, mysterious. Ya play a fun game, Omi-kun."

"Yes, Miya. I play volleyball."

"Ya'know what I meant!" Atsumu retaliated in defense.

The boy next to him shook his head with a small grin and then backed out of the driveway, Atsumu turning on his slowed and reverb playlist on his phone. They drove in wordless silence, letting the constant droning of the car engine and soft music of Atsumu's playlist drown them in comfort. Atsumu found himself looking over to his left, the sight before him to forever be emblazoned in his mind. Sakusa had taken off his mask, revealing his sharp jawline and beautiful side profile-- which surely had to have been sculpted by the Gods. Curls of hair fell from the top of his head, slightly obscuring the two moles on the right hemisphere of his forehead. He lightly bobbed his head along with Atsumu's music, eyes focused solely on the road in front of him. Sunlight poured in from his window, encompassing his shadowed being in a beautiful haze of golden orange sunlight, an ethereal light against the sun. His hands gripped the steering wheel firmly, the same pair of hands that Atsumu found himself lost in just 20 minutes ago. The blonded boy averted his gaze from the man to his left, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop if he kept looking any longer.

The silence continued for another 15 minutes, give or take before Sakusa pulled over next to a trail that led to the forest. Slightly panicked, Atsumu tried to lighten his mood. "Ya didn't bring me here to murder me right, Omi-kun?"

"If I wanted to murder you, I would've done it a long, long time ago," Sakusa said flatly. "Just follow me. It's only a few minutes of walking through the forest." Atsumu followed along with him, treading along the dirt path. A chilling wind ruffled the trees and ran through the forest around them as rocks crunched underneath the pair's feet. Eventually, the forest around them cleared and the path came to a sudden stop. A blanket was set out, a basket in the middle holding it down. It overlooked a remote canyon that teemed with greenery, hidden in the shadows of the terrain around it as the sun began to set right in front of them.

"A picnic? Here? Like watching the sunset? Omi-kun, I never thought you could be so romantic." Atsumu teased with a flick of sentimentality in his voice.

"Glad you're liking it. I had your brother make your favorite onigiri too. You should thank him."

"Ah, I can just do that later. Let's sit, Omi-kun!" Atsumu yelled with a childlike smile.

The pair sat down on opposite sides of the picnic blanket, snacking on the meal that Osamu had prepared for them. They watched the sun sink from its place high and mighty in the sky, bands of pinks, reds, and purples coming to fill its place. The sky glowed a mosaic of warm colors, every so often dabbed with the soft white of wispy clouds that danced upon the rainbow sky. As the sun began to move down lower below the far-off horizon and the sky become cooler, Atsumu found himself scooting ever so closely to Sakusa, who sat stationary as he admired the dynamic chromatic explosions unfolding before his eyes. Eventually, Atsumu found himself leaning his head on Sakusa's shoulder, who simply allowed it.

As the sun became engulfed by the darkness, the pair were left with the sight of thousands of sparkling dots peppered across the cosmos that loomed above them. Neither had bothered to speak a word, admiring each other's presence while losing themselves in the softly chaotic glistening of the eventide cosmos painted from up above. At some point, Sakusa had pulled out a blanket, coating him and Atsumu to gather warmth from the inside as the piercing chill of the breeze rushed past their huddled complex.

Unable to take the silence, Atsumu mumbled out an impulsive plea. "Omi-kun, would it be alright if I kissed you right now?"

Sakusa pondered on his question for a while, realizing that he hadn't much to lose. "I wouldn't mind-"

An interrupting pair of lips touched his own with soft pressure, each point of contact a medium through which Atsumu could trickle out his emotions. Atsumu didn't care about whether or not his mouth still tasted like tuna onigiri. All that mattered in that fleeting moment of connection was the shock that ran throughout his body as he finally found himself one with someone he could truly feel for. He knew Sakusa felt the same way, the man pushed back with a stronger fervor, hidden behind a facade of calmness and stoicism. The reciprocated feeling of yearning for the other drowned out everything around them. The cold no longer forced itself upon their skin, and the rustling leaves and the croaking of crickets in the nearby grass all faded into the background as the two found themselves lost in the touch of the other. 

They pulled away slowly, staring longingly into each other's eyes, which reflected the borderless and unrestricted universe that shone so stunningly above them. Sakusa grabbed Atsumu's hands for the second time that day and grasped onto them as if it were the last time he'd get to hold them. 

A world of people that Sakusa could swat away with 99.99% effectiveness, a deceiving promise of self-isolation, and a certain blonde-haired boy that showed that sometimes 99.99% doesn't always work.

"Atsumu."

"Kiyoomi."


End file.
